


hey babe, don't break

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [7]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Kory uncrosses her arms, takes a few steps closer, and tilts her head to the side."Do you want a hug?" she offers.





	hey babe, don't break

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this after their little moment when Kory arrived at the tower and only now got around to writing something but anyway, I Love them. What a duo. There's a good chance I will write them making out in the future bc honestly? We deserve it.

"No offense but you really do look like shit," Kory says, as she puts the glasses and the bottle of alcohol away. 

Donna finally stops rummaging through the cabinets, comes up triumphantly holding a bag of some kind of snack. Probably jellies. Kory doesn't give it a second look because it probably isn't the time to nitpick Donna's disgusting food preferences.

"Thanks," says Donna, voice flat. She chews fast but she doesn't look eager to move from where she is, elbows leaning on the center countertop. 

Kory bites her lip, frowns. Donna clearly doesn't want to talk about it anymore than they already have. That's fine — really, it is. Kory uncrosses her arms, takes a few steps closer, and tilts her head to the side. 

"Do you want a hug?" she offers.

There's a pause.

Donna looks down, pretends to read the tiny letters on the package in her hands. She doesn't even snort, but her voice has enough of her typical sarcasm when she answers, "I'm cool, thanks."

Kory taps her nails on the marble, makes up her mind before the moment passes and she regrets not doing anything. 

"Okay, get up," she says, sighing.

With her brows furrowed, Donna picks up another jelly and eats it. "Why?"

"Just do it," Kory orders.

Donna looks at her sideways. "Or what, princess?" Her mouth curls into a small smile, like this intergalatic secret amuses her to no end.

Kory just glares and quick enough, Donna stands up. Without giving her time to back out, Kory wraps her arms around her and feels her go still. Slowly, Donna starts to relax, sinking further into the hug. Then she hugs Kory back, hands sliding from her waist to circle around her and squeeze tight.

"I fucking hate this place, Kory," Donna confesses quietly, voice rough. Her breath is warm on Kory's neck.

"Yeah, I can tell."

They both take a deep breath. Seconds pass and they don't break apart, although it starts to feel awkward. Donna pulls away slightly but Kory rests her chin on her shoulder and hugs her tighter, because she needs this too.

"You can let go now," Donna says, after a few other seconds. Her feelings are already all over the place and the last thing she needs is anything else added to that terrible equation.

Kory laughs a little, and though she steps away from their embrace her hands find Donna's.

"You're gonna be okay, Troy," she says, the look on her face kind. Then she shrugs, nonchalant, "Or I'll kick your ass into oblivion."

Donna rolls her eyes, grinning though she thinks she might start crying any moment now. She can't wait to go home, miles away from San Francisco and this stupid tower and its ghosts. She hopes Kory comes along or at least visits regularly, if anything. "Yeah. Okay."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
